No One Knows
by Korn95
Summary: Mr Banner has a secret... This is just something I wrote cos there were no stories for Mr B. One-shot, maybe two, OOC, Please R&R :D


**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

**This is just a short story for Mr Banner cos there were none and I felt sorry for him. It's prob just a one-shot but I might do another chapter if I feel like it, and if I get enough reviews... (hint hint! :P)**

**So yeah, enjoy and R&R please...**

* * *

He rushed from his car to his classroom, dropping papers often and balancing his precarious stack as he bent to pick them up. He was late often but no one knew why, and no one could. He had a secret but it had to remain that way, no matter how lonely he got.

Finally he reached his classroom door and, taking a moment to gather himself, he used his body to push open the door. The teenagers inside were shouting and throwing stuff across the room, which was a mess. One boy was even standing on his table, making a fool of himself to entertain the girl two seats back. Mr Banner sighed, dumping his papers on the table and wrote up the day's lesson on the white board. When he was done he turned to face the class. He sighed once again at the prospect of having to teach these idiots for the next hour.

"Class, settle down. We have a lot of work to do." They ignored his words and he felt anger begin to build. None of them knew he had enough strength in one arm to punch right through the wall.

""SHUT UP!" The class went completely silent as he tuned back to the board. When he next spoke it was through his teeth, embarrassed at his loss of control. "And Mike, get off the table."

The lesson passed as Mr Banner had expected it, loud and out of control, but he somehow managed to make it through till lunch. It was sitting in the staffroom that he heard it again; the shrill whistle that dictated his life. Looking out the window he saw the sign in the sky and sighed as he set aside his sandwich. _'Not again!'_ he thought getting up with a groan and heading for the staff bathroom.

Pulling off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt he revealed the brightly coloured lycra beneath. He stood in his full costume for a moment staring at the reflection of the S logo in the mirror. As much as he loved having superpowers he hated being called away at every moment to save somebody's life or stop some fire but that was just how it was. This was the worst part though. He now had to squeeze himself out through the really quite small window without anyone seeing, and without getting stuck. He approached the window and paused. With a sigh of exasperation he pulled open then rippled glass and stuck his head out. Clear. He pushed both arms out and figured it was just about wide enough to fit his shoulders through. Hooking his arms on the wall each side he levered his torso out. Now he was in trouble. He was stuck at the waist, his chest perpendicular to the wall while his legs dangled, still in the bathroom. He couldn't fit his legs through the window if he bent them, leaving him no choice but to use his arms to pull himself out.

With a huff he landed in a heap on the grass and, casting a wary glance around, pulled himself to his feet. The whistle sounded again and he leapt into the air. Instead of falling back to the ground he continued higher and higher into the clouds, not stopping until he had complete cover.

He flew until the clouds started to thin and the new scenery beneath was revealed. Whereas before he had been flying over forest dotted with houses and shops, he was now above a vast cityscape. Everywhere was concrete and cars sped like insects, forming a grid on the landscape. It didn't take him long to find the reason he had been called there. Smoke was spiralling in huge clouds from one of the smaller buildings. It was surrounded by other small buildings and in front of the only greenery to be seen for miles. As a teacher by day, Mr Banner knew a school when he saw one.

His emergency instincts kicked in and adrenaline coursed through his body. Zooming down to the burning building he ignored the cries of joy at his appearance and headed straight for the building. He was glad for his resistance to fire and ability to live without oxygen as the smoke and heat were unbelievable. He followed the sound of the fading screams and found a young teenage girl stuck in one of the lab rooms. She was cowering in the corner, frozen with fear. He attempted to soothe her but his words had no affect and he decided he would just have to carry her out. Although they were on the third floor he scooped her into his arms, kicked out the window and jumped. The girl screamed as they dropped but was soon squealing in delight as they flew.

Heading round to the front, he dropped her off and immediately re-entered the building. This time he headed for the back of the ground floor where he could detect someone's laboured breathing with his super sharp hearing. He found a woman lying unconscious under a heavy looking desk. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he had to mentally shake himself to stop staring and start saving her life. He pulled the desk off her with ease and threw it across the room. Looking for the best escape he saw the fire approaching from near the windows and knew he had mere seconds before it reached them. Using his super speed, Mr Banner scooped the woman tenderly into his arms and swept from the room. He could hear that there was no one else left in the building so he decided to make a grand exit and make sure the woman in his arms really remembered him.

Reaching the front doors he checked outside. There was a large crowd gathered, reporters and all. Stepping back he kicked the door open with a loud bang. Cameras started flashing and people started shouting and he walked out with his chin held high, making sure they got his good side. He wanted the goddess-like creature in his arms to like what she saw. He walked out into the crowd and, slipping his mobile number into her pocket, handed the still unconscious woman to the nearest paramedic.

When he was sure everyone was safe he said a few parting words and flew back to Forks with _that woman_ in his thoughts. Landing behind the same window he crawled through earlier, he re-entered the bathroom and pulled on his discarded clothes. Looking at his watch he discovered he only had five minutes left of lunch. He finished his sandwich feeling much less bitter than usual.

It wasn't long before the bell went and Mr Banner returned to his classroom. The children poured in and he settled back for another lesson, cell phone in hand. Once again the children ignored his requests for quiet. If only they knew their teacher was superman.


End file.
